You and I will always remember each other
by LoLsester30
Summary: This is a short mini Valentine Fanfic about two Shiny Eeveelution's friendship to relationship. an Umbreon and Glaceon's ship. (Taken from mine and my old gf RP) (We broke up but I have new one)


Happy Valentines day everyone. I having a really boring one today even though I do have a Valentines but she won't be on for awhile ;-;

I love and miss her so much. this story is kinda mixed from our first time meeting and it was on a random RP on amino.

Anyway I won't write anything more and hope you guys enjoying the dirty mind I have XD (aka #OperationDirtyPAPA)

have a nice day everyone and happy friends day... lamo -_-

* * *

There's was one time in deep in the forest in the world where all the Pokemon live wildly without any human at all. there was a lonely Shiny Umbreon name Tee walking alone in the forest searching for berries to hold him alive for the upcoming month. (aka mating periods) he doesn't have a mate yet so he kinda jealous for does who have a partner. but at the same time, he didn't care that much about love. he keeps walking and searching and daydreaming how and who might be his girl. He was so excited that he humming and close his eyes while walking without looking where he walking at all.

At the same time, there was another girl named Star that was resting under a tree to gain some energy for another day of walking in the big forest that feeling it never end. She was sleeping deeply careless on what might happen sooner or later, with her cute little Glaceon snoring.

Tee in the paw still humming and bump into the same tree Star was resting and made her wake up scared and Tee with a painful headbutt on the tree.

Star: Ahhh! *She screamed loudly scared*

Tee: Ouch… sorry miss… *he reply with terrible sorry voice*

Star: … *She try to calm down from her heart attack feeling*

Tee: ouch… *he rubs his head and opens his eyes and see a female Glaceon with glasses looking into his eyes like she saw a ghost* You ok?

Star: N-no… *she reply instantly while looking at the Umbreon with bandana on his neck*

Tee: I'm terribly sorry for what I did miss. *He bow as he apologize her like she's a queen*

Star: *She blushes hardly when she see him do that move all of sudden and lift him up so no one saw them and misunderstood the situation* please don't do that again in front of everyone… *her face was bright red*

Tee: *his head was at the same head level as her head notice that their nose is under one inch away and that makes him blush madly while try to remember the heat from her paw on his cheek* ok-

Star: *Notice he blushing but didn't why but she keeps holding him close to her* good… *pull his head little bit closer*

Tee: *notice the force and start getting panic on the inside and try to pull back but body don't want to respect his commander and let her pull him closer*

Star keep pulling him closer and closer till their mouth have a contact and that makes him blush madly with lot more panic than ever But at the same time both enjoy the time and try their best But end up separating from each other with little saliva between their mouth. Both of them blush hardly while looking into each other.

Tee:"Wat was that for?" *keeping at her*

Star: "I miss you Tee- "*pull both into a hug with some tears*

Tee: "Wha-? how you know my name?!" *he ask shock cuz he haven't said anything to her about his name*

Star:" D-don't you remember me?" *ask him back with a sad voice*

Tee:"Sorry miss but I have to say I don't know or remember who you are…" *he felt the tears on his shoulder where her head resting on him*

Star:"It's ok Tee… we haven't met each in many years now…" *still crying and nuzzle on his shoulder*

Tee: "how many?

Star: "like 5-6 years now…" "what?!" he shouts in shock and hugs back.

They both keep hugging and keep the air blowing was their warm brown fur and the tears that have to reach his back from her eyes make his freeing when it blows. Tee was sad and thinking what he should do and try to think back what happened years ago, all of sudden he got something in his dead and make him laugh loudly and pull his mouth close to her ear. "Hey Star- long time no see" and that's making her stop crying for a moment and look into his eyes shook with happiness. "Tee… you remember me?" She asks unsure if it was the best question to ask him right now. Tee start to get some tears as well and hug her even tighter "Where have you been whole this time Star? I miss you so much-" He cries with lots of joys of finally finding his best friend after 6 years of no contact. Star smiled and keep hugging him.

TIMEO SKIPO 2 hours

Tee and Star are now walking their way to his house, Star looked at him few times and try to say something but no words came out so she keeps making herself in low profile so he didn't notice her watching him. Tee notice something was wrong so he looked back to Star at the same time when she look at him and that made her blush hardly but he just smiles at her and walks closer to her. "Why are you walking close to me?" Star ask while still blushing. "I just try to make you comfortable like I use to do a long time ago before you run away without saying goodbye to me..." He got little sad cause she have to remember something horrible and she notice that so she jump up on his back and hug him tightly and try to cheer him up. "Heh- thx Star, and we here now." He replies happy and enter his cave-den and lay her on the leaf bed in the living room and lay next to her. "I'm happy you return bff." He said and hug her but she wanted something little more. "No problem but... Tee... can I ask you something personal that I have as feeling a long time now..." Star said while blushing madly. Tee notice her red face and friendly kiss her on her cheek and make her blush even more. "Same... I wanna say that I... l-love... y..." With embarrassed moment and saying his feeling makes him paralyze. "Wow... really? Well... I love you too but there's one more thing I want you to do for me..." Star said while start getting the feelings again and pull him into a hug. "Anything bff or should I call you more love-" Tee reply nicely and hug back. "Tee...can you please be my mate? I'm tired of walking alone feeling alone anymore and I want to have... kids with you..." She had a hard time to finish her words while blushing and rubbing his lower all of sudden making him hard and blush with a loud moan. "Ahh- Star I didn't know you wanted me this much and bad- and of course I'll be your mate and have kids with you-" He said in his most romantic way while keep moaning and rubbing her lower part to give her some pleasure back. She moans louder than him and rubs him faster and harder so he start pre-seeding her paw and she licks her paw to taste him a little bit. "Mmmm- you taste good... lot better then I thought-" She admit and lower her head and start sucking him and make him pre-seeding even more in her mouth. "Ahh- Star don't mention it- it's embarrassing and something is coming-" He shouted and his seed came shooting out from him and in her mouth and down through her throat making her choke and stop sucking him. "Too tasty- I want some in my other mouth now so please can I?" she ask and look at him with some of his seed dripping from her mouth. "Sure sweety- you can sit on my lap then I'll give you some pleasure-" Tee admits and sit against the wall on the cold floor. Star nod and sit on top of his part and push it deeply in her part and moan louder than ever. "Ahh, so tight- cold and hot at the same time-" Tee said and start making her riding on him while kissing her on the lips. She finds it out more enjoyable then her thought and kiss back while leaking some of her liquid on his part making him available to move his hips even harder, deeper and faster making him pre-seeding even more mixed with his earlier seed. "Tee, you amazing and please keep holding in as long as possible cause I don't want to make it end this easy and fast-" with her soft cute wishing voice makes him even harder and bigger and he uses psychic to make time last little longer. "Done as you wish- now I hope it last pretty long now-" Tee said and keep riding her nonstop till his at the limit. "Star... I'm at my limit now..." "Aww come on... you last just 30 min... I still want to try few more position-" "But 30 minutes is super long and I guess we can keep going after I came in you-" "Really?!" "YES!" He shouts super loud and let the seed shoot in her womb and filled it at the limit, making her stomach expand a little bit and pull out so empty her womb before they start riding again. "Wow- that's a lot my love-" Star said and push him so he laid on his back and claim on top of him. "let me ride you to heaven-" she said and push in hs lower part in her and ride 5 more times.

Midnight

They both laying on top of a mountain looking at the midnight sky thinking about stuff that might happen sooner or later.

Tee: … Soo... where were you whole this time?

Star: try to get a new life... but failed so I return and bump into you...

Tee: Why you want a new life?

Star: my parents won't accept me being with you so I run away... Sorry for not saying anything to you husband. *Kiss him on his cheek*

Tee: giggle and kiss her cheek back It's ok, as long you return to me then I'm good.

Star: Thanks Tee, I knew I could count on you. And You'll be a great daddy- *Smirking little bit*

Tee: I hope so and you become a good mother too- *Kiss her and rub her stomach gently*

Star: I love you- *Mumbling in kiss*

Tee: Love you too sweetheart- *Mumbling back*

And their day and year's keeps going and have two children. Outer the Eevee and Luna the shiny Eevee. The end.


End file.
